Milo
Powers Milo has many abilities. Milo has healing magic and a plethera of knowledge. Milo is also very adept at magic and due to Cale's fear he would get hurt, Milo has been taught quite a few fighting moves and when angred, he can be quite formitable in battle. Life before the war Milo grew up in one of Falia's temples, but Cale felt they needed to move on so they traveled for quite a while meeting people like Sweeny Todd, Kouga, Omar, and many of Cales other connections he developed through his dark past. Milo and Cale were abandoned by their parents when Cale was a small child, and Milo was a newborn. Milo never met his mother or father and sees Falia as his mother. Milo has lived pretty un-aware of Cale's time having served Hades Life now Milo is so happy to be meeting new people. Milo feels very conflicted now that he has grown close to all the knights. He doesnt want to hurt any of them but he also want's Lady Falia to have the throne. Milo dreads his first battle. Living mostly with Cale all his life and being sheilded by people from him, Milo was very awkward when he first met everyone but was quickly put at ease by everyones kindness. A fraction of the knights beleive Milo is gone helping people in Jane's village when he is actually Jane herself due to a spell gone wrong. Milo is now spilt from Jane. It appears Jane was a sprite that had inhabited Milo's body when he was a child. Relationships * Megera- Milo did love Megera but now he is very angry with her for how she ended things with Cale. He's not sure if he could ever have the same relationship with her. * Anya - Milo has yet to meet Anya * Pouca - Milo has yet to meet her. * Giselle - Milo has yet to meer Giselle. * Peter - Milo likes Peter very much and sees him as a baby brother. He is very sad he hasnt talked to him in a while. * Odette - Milo likes Odette very much and is so glad that she and Cale have patched things up and that she wont be converting to Dali's team. * Duchess - Milo loves Duchess. He enjoys petting and brushing her and she is one of only three cats he can be around. * Rapunzel - Milo sees Rapunzel as a little sister and loves her very much. He has always been facsinated by the healing properties her hair has. * Cale - Cale is Milo's older brother and he is the most important person in his life. Milo loves all the friends he has made in this short ammount of time but when it comes down to it he will always go to his brother and defend him the most, even though Cale is on Jesturma's team now. * Katara - Milo likes Katara very much and is very happy that Cale and her are together and is really hoping this one lasts. * Dimitri - Milo had some feelings for Dimitri due to Jane inhabiting his body but now that she's out of his body he doesnt have any feelings for Dimitri but does care about him like a brother. * Ariel - Milo loves Ariel and admires her talent and beauty. He sees her as a surrogate mother. * Aice - Milo loves Alice very much and sees her like a neice, he wont let anybody hurt her. * Kida - Milo and Kida are childhood friends and care dearly for eachother and are so happy they get to hang out more. * Mulan - Milo likes Mulan, he thinks she is very quirky and fun. * Chel - Milo loves Chel. He thinks shes so pretty and adoreable and admires her ability in magic. He sort of sees her as a mother figure. * Aurora - Scared.......Milo is scared SHITLESS of her * Melody - Milo love Melody with all of his heart. She is his soulmate and he will do anything for her. * Helga - Milo hasnt met her yet and hes glad.....she sounds frikkin SCARY!! D: * Jim - Milo thinks Jim is pretty cool and Likes how nice he is to Alice. * Jane Darling - Milo feels really weird about Jane having been IN him all this time but now that shes out of him they have had a chance to bond and it's like having another him. He loves her very much and is so close to her its scary. * Jane porter - Milo thinks Jane is a sweet girl who is perfect for peter. * Aang - Milo never really got to talk to Aang but ever since he dumped Kat, he doesnt want to. * Ashi - Milo has only met Prince Ashi a few time but he likes him well enogh. * Shang - Milo likes Shang a lot and admires his strength and ability. * Pascal - "DAWWWWWWW!!" ...Yeah.....Milo likes him.... -___-; * Psyco - O.o hes more scared of him than Aurroa * Flint - Milo thinks flint is pretty funny. * Jack - Milo hasnt actually "Met" Jack yet * Kovu - Milo thinks Kovu is a BEAUTIFUL lion and is actually considering seeing if Kovu would adopt Kimba. * Mowgli - Milo loves Mowgli like a nephew and is very worried about him after Rini's death. * Omar - Milo admires Omar and sees him as another brother. The little man crush he had on him was aperently rooted from Jane beeing in him and falling for Omar. * Sokke - Sokka makes Milo laugh and they are both a tad squiked at Cale and Kat's PDA * McGee - Milo isnt 100% on McGee but as long as Alice remains safe shes okay with him. * Oliver - Milo hasnt talked to Olive too much but he creeps him out. * Danny - Milo likes danny a lot adn thinks hes adoreable. He enjoys speaking with him about wonderland and usually goes to him when he needs a dose of sanity. * JB - Creeps milo RIGHT THE FUCK OUT!! * Kouga - Milo loves Kouga like a brother and Kouga will rip apart anyone who hurts his little Mi Mi. * Miguel - Milo loves Miguel, Miguel helped raise him and he sees him in about the same light as Cale. * Tulio - Milo doesnt know Tulio all that well but if he makes Miguel happy then Milo likes him. Category:Powers